


【gallaghercest】生日礼物

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【gallaghercest】生日礼物

利亚姆在21岁生日那天收到一只铃鼓，白色的，有着星星形状的漂亮铃鼓。

疯狂迷恋他的粉丝在有关乐队的杂志板块里发表过许多类似于“这首歌前奏里莉娅的铃鼓真好听，仿佛有真的星星从我头顶坠落。”的评论，示爱夸张而热情，利亚姆看了觉得很有意思。

但被诺尔看到了，就变成一天拿出来说三遍戏谑他弟弟的段子。

“嗨兄弟，你迟到了，是去摘星星了吗，星星在你口袋里吗？”

“铃鼓要是有音调，你能让月亮坠落吗？”

恰逢生日临近，他甚至送给利亚姆一个星星铃鼓，尽管利亚姆很喜欢，但他一时却不知道该不该表现出来自己很喜欢。

不过碍于面子的矜持没过两天就被抛之脑后，星星铃鼓成天被带在身边，挎在胳膊上，顶在头顶，甚至连睡觉也要摆在床头柜上，

然而这些看到诺尔眼里，他的弟弟竟然想出了这种方法来报复他——你嘲笑我的粉丝肉麻，那我也要肉麻肉麻你？

“我的新铃鼓好听吗？漂亮吗？我哥送我的。”

“噢是的，它现在是我心爱乐器第一名，在将来起码一年内我都不会换掉它，除非诺尔又送给我新的。”

所以当诺尔拇指用力掐着利亚姆肩膀把他摁进柔软的床垫里时，他也是这么说的：“新铃鼓好听吗？漂亮吗？既然是你心爱第一名，那你可抓紧点，别松手了。”

利亚姆完全没有反抗，变了变姿势躺得更舒服些，眯起眼睛打量着，任由哥哥骑跨在他的小腹，居高临下地把他双手扳过头顶，又套在星星铃鼓里面。

“你到底是比我大五岁还是小五岁？”他勾起嘴角，有些洋洋得意，“别告诉我你是在吃铃鼓的醋。”

“醋你妈啊，你脑子没问题吧？”说着说着，解开对方衬衫扣子的手也愈发暴躁起来。

“嗨注意点，那也是你妈。”

“行。”除掉两人上衣之后，诺尔捏住了他的下巴，拇指摩挲着他轮廓分明的下唇，向下拨动，迫使对方微微张开嘴来，露出一排整齐的牙齿。

“那现在是你兄弟，他要操你。”

语罢便欺身上去，半咬半吻地侵犯他的口腔，舌尖像会爬墙缠绕的藤曼一般和对方交缠在一起，卷带着把他的舌头吸进自己嘴巴，牙齿不时收紧。

也许是被咬得有些痛，利亚姆含混不清地哼哼了几声，却好像并不打算求饶。他微微抬起头，套在铃鼓里的双手借着这个姿势钩住诺尔的脖子，更加主动地反击回去。

铃鼓中间的空洞套住他两只手绰绰有余，本来很轻松就能摆脱的恶作剧，被恶作剧的人却甘之若饴，离开床垫的铃鼓终于能发出响声，清脆悦耳地响过诺尔头顶。

诺尔骂了句脏话，他已经能感觉到身下的炙热正直挺挺地抵在他弟弟的耻骨处，隔着布料的感觉敏感又禁忌，浅静脉和细小神经被狭窄空间里正在膨胀的海绵体疯狂挤压。

那该死的铃鼓声像是按下了什么启动按钮，全身的血液都在朝一个部位奔涌。

从脖颈的动脉一路吻到心脏，舌尖在他左边乳晕处打圈。利亚姆的头向后仰去，蓬松的枕头被压得两边翘起，他向上顶了顶胯，紧贴着对方的私密处来回摩擦，长长地叹出一口气。

诺尔下腹紧收，张口含住左边的粉色乳头用牙齿研磨，舌尖时不时地打转按压再裹住吮吸。

压在身下的人呻吟出声，悬在头顶的铃鼓叮铃作响，利亚姆闭着眼睛用夹在他耳边的双臂示意他亲吻自己右边已经充血挺立起来的乳头，诺尔忍不住又想骂脏话。

他的弟弟在情事上从来热情又放荡，怎么舒服怎么来，你想要这场性爱的主动权，他就顺势躺平积极挨操；你想让他为你服务，他就能一遍说着荤话一边把你的阴茎含进嘴巴。到头来仔细一想，掌控全局的好像还是他。

摸索着扯下内裤，他勃起的阴茎急不可耐地弹打在利亚姆大腿根处，那里的细嫩皮肤罕见日光，仿佛会被这样的热度烫伤而微微颤抖起来。

诺尔分开弟弟的大腿，让它们曲起靠在自己腰间，常年摸吉他的手指有些粗糙，带着几处老茧摩擦了一会他耻骨处的皮肤，将两人的阴茎握在一起缓缓地上下撸动。

利亚姆的臀部不时因刺激弹起，他急切地在诺尔胸膛上留下细碎的吻，卡在铃鼓里的双手不能很好地控制，棱角硌在诺尔背上磨出几道红印来。

当他在诺尔耳边带着热气呻吟出声时，那只长着老茧的手指正好探进后面紧致的肠道，和湿润柔软的内壁形成鲜明对比。

诺尔开始在心里感叹人体构造的神来之笔，即使是被他开拓过这么多回的地方，依旧能够紧紧包裹着他的一根手指，这让他开始回想起过往数次，在这个温暖甬道里释放的一瞬间所带来的极致快感。

他的下体更硬了。

利亚姆的亲吻也更加急切，留着青涩胡茬的脸颊在他颈边磨蹭了会，张嘴在他颈窝就留下一个牙印。

这是他们在床上一个默认的信号。

已经完全勃起的下体开始缓缓进入温暖肠道，大小程度绝对不是一根手指可以比拟的，但是他俩都不介意，对这段有些折磨的开始甚至着迷。

诺尔没有戴套，他渴望把自己的东西全数射进利亚姆的身体里，再看着那些白色液体从那个因为高潮而不断收缩的出口流淌出来，弄脏他的大腿和股沟。

利亚姆的双手始终没有离开松松圈住他的星星铃鼓，现在又架上了诺尔的肩膀。银色的小铃铛伴随着他们挺动的频率，在诺尔的脑后清脆发声。

“那些说你铃鼓声像星星坠落的粉丝，她们听过这个吗？”诺尔挑起眉毛，对自己的弟弟再一次戏谑道。可惜看不到他愠怒的样子，眼下只有他一塌糊涂的表情。

利亚姆微张着嘴巴，发出音节的支配权仿佛从大脑转移给了肠道。他的眼睛眯成一条缝，浓密的睫毛又给给它遮上了一层纱。

他的确是个漂亮的男孩，诺尔亲了亲这双和自己有些相似的眉眼，埋头在他耳侧开始加速。

两个人沉重的呼吸和低吟像不同音轨交叠在一起，钻进耳朵直冲大脑，和快感一起冲上云霄。

诺尔从他身体里退出来的时候，利亚姆还保持着铃鼓的姿势，双腿大敞着享受高潮的余韵。白色的液体从穴口流淌出来，顺着股沟滴在床单上。而利亚姆自己的液体也喷洒在小腹处，黏连在他们俩人之间。

诺尔终于把铃鼓从他手上取了下来，揉了揉被硌红的手腕，把他拉起来跪在了床边。

利亚姆把脸埋进臂弯里调整呼吸，侧过头看着他哥哥下床去找不知道什么东西。

“星星真正声音他们的确该听听。”诺尔把录音机放在床头柜上，白色的液体还在顺着利亚姆的大腿流淌，诺尔又把白色的星星铃鼓套在了他悬在床沿的脚踝上。

“下面这段铃鼓的录音我要放进歌里，记得把节奏摇对。”

他掐着利亚姆的腰再次挺进已经有些红肿的入口。

“还有，这次叫床小声些。”

（完）


End file.
